This invention pertains generally to radar guidance systems and particularly to an improved gimbal for controlling the scanning of an antenna in such a system.
It has recently become feasible to use a radar guidance system operating at a frequency in the millimeter wavelength band in a terminally guided "smart" projectile. It is necessary, of course, that any such system have the capability to search for a desired target and then to track such target. To effect a search and then to track, it is highly desirable that the transmitted beam of the radar guidance system be steerable, meaning that the antenna of such system be mounted of a gimbal. Unfortunately, however, there is no known design of a gimbal that is volumetrically small enough and rugged enough to be used in a "smart" projectile.